The Secret Phanfiction Author
by Redphanqueen
Summary: (Spinoff of And Baby Makes Three) Destiny is alone this summer, when her friends leave for the summer, when she finds out about the phenomena known as fanfiction. Not the Destiel kind she's a fan of, but actual Phan fiction about her dads...then she gets the idea to write some herself. After all, who knows Phan better than their daughter? (Phan)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so this is something that is..different I guess, and it's inspired by a Digimon fic I read way back when, called 'The Secret Life of Akane Ichijouji' by Gaia Lao and its a pretty cute, if you're a fan of Digimon I highly recommend it. So anyway, here we go I hope you like it**

* * *

><p>Destiny Howell-Lester was bored, extremely bored. She was currently on Summer Holiday, and it was honestly looking like a pretty boring one. Most of her friends were going to exotic places like Morrocco or Spain, but nope she was going to be stuck here..alone..in her house. Sure she knew that her parents had to save up, so they could fly them, her her brother and sister to California for Vidcon. Still, she was bored, and the twelve year old hated being bored, she had video games..which she'd already beaten, series she was already caught up with, there weren't any movies she wanted to watch, and not to mention she'd already read her fill of Destiel fanfiction...twice. She sighed, and rested her head on her desk as she looked through the list of fanfictions. Honestly, she was just looking through fanfiction archives now. On shows, tvs. books, games, everything..she'd found a few that intrigued her, some that disgusted her, and others that weirded her out.<p>

She'd been there all day..when she noticed the Misc. Part of the fanfiction website that honestly she'd never gone to, she shrugged her shoulders and ventured there as well before entering the Web shows section..immediately, she noticed the barrage of fanfiction with the 'Phan' pairing. Curious, she clicked, and blushed as she read a very..not so innocent fanfiction about her fathers. Her face turned red and she was trying so hard not to laugh, her eyes widened in some parts.

She knew people shipped it, she didn't think they actually wrote fanfiction. Immediately she looked back at the open door, and made sure neither parent was going to come in. Her dads had an 'open door' policy when it came to the computer, she could have a computer in her room as long as the door was kept open. She was just glad they didn't check her internet history, because this afternoon just got a whole lot interesting. The twelve year old turned back to the computer, and poured over fanfictions, reading several of them. Laughing, giggling, disturbed..and in some parts actually crying. She sniffed, as she was reading an especially depressing one, where Papa was dying of a terminal illness.

"Des, time for dinner." Called her dad, and immediately Destiny rubbed her eyes trying to brush the tears away. She went to the kitchen, where Papa and Dad were setting the dinner down before them.

" Hey little lion, what were you doing in there..are you ok?" Asked Dan, lifting her chin up so she could look at him and seeing how red her eyes were. Immediately, she thought quick for an excuse, any excuse, as she didn't want them to know she'd been reading 'Phanfictions'.

"Yeah, I just read a really said fanfiction...a member of my OTP died" She replied, technically it wasn't really a lie. Dan smiled, and hugged her tightly.

"Oh honey, it's alright your OTP is together and happy." Said Dan reassuringly, Destiny smiled and hugged Dan tightly before going over to Phil and hugging him as well..though she hugged Phil extra hard. Phil chuckled, and ruffled her hair, causing her to squeal and try to get out of his grasp.

"Dad what's an OTP?" Asked Zachary curiously, as he looked up at Phil.

"OTP is one true pairing, or the people you most want to be together forever." Explained Phil, Zachary and Lillian looked at each other, in confusion before looking up at their fathers.

" So like, you and dad are my OTP?" He asked.

" Yeah, exactly." Said Dan, with a small chuckle as he kissed Phil, who smiled at his husband. Lillian, giggled and jumped up and down in her seat.

"OTP! OTP!" Exclaimed the five year old. Dan laughed, and kissed the top of her head.

"Yes sweetheart, now c'mon lets eat." Said Dan as he and Phil sat down. Destiny looked at the two of them, out of the corner of her eyes..did they know she wondered? Did they know that their fans wrote fanfictions about them, in various often bizarre circumstances? She also tried to wrap her mind around the fact that the people she'd read fanfictions about just minutes ago were sitting right there. This wasn't like Destiel or Ten/Rose where they were fictional characters, these were actual living, breathing human beings.

"Are you alright ?" Asked Phil, she looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, just thinking of a new fanfiction." She replied, yes...real human beings..and who knew Dan and Phil better than their own daughter, she'd written fanfictions before but never fanfictions where she actually knew her OTP. Besides, it wasn't like they'd ever find out..she'd change the names of her brother and sister of course, and she'd have to be careful to not reveal too much. Honestly though, she was kind of excited...this was turning out to be a great summer holiday. She concentrated on her food as her brother and sister piped up with how excited they were for break and all the things they and his friends were going to do.

Suddenly..her excitement, was gone as she was reminded about how her friends had decided to just leave her. She felt hurt, that her brother and sister were going to have people to spend his time with, that his friends actually stayed instead of leaving to go somewhere else, leaving without so much as a text..a hug...a goodbye.

"May I be excused, I'm not very hungry anymore." She replied, Dan and Phil shared a look before nodding, she got up and went back to her room. Dan went after her, while Phil stayed at the table to reassure Zachary. Dan entered the room, and saw Destiny on the bed staring up at the ceiling, with her arms folded.

" Hey sweetheart, do you want to talk?" Asked Dan, as he went over and sat on the bed.

" No...I'm fine." She replied, before shifting to her side so that she was facing away from Dan. Dan sighed softly, and ran a hand through her hair. He remembered when she'd come home, telling him and Phil that all of her friends were leaving, and she'd be the only one here. Both of them knew that, as one of the older 'Youtube kids' there weren't many her age. Most, were younger than her and there was also the fact she kept to herself a lot. Honestly..he could relate.

" Y'know, I've been where you are right now..and-"

"You? You have lots of friends...you're married to your best friend, my friends are gone." She replied.

"It wasn't always that way love, believe me there's...a lot of things your father and I haven't told you, that we're planning to when you're older. But, my point is..I know how you feel, and I know that it hurts but you're not alone. Alright? We're always here for you if you need someone to talk to, or even just to hang out with...I know, hanging out with your dads isn't ideal, but Phil and I were cool once." Said Dan, adding in that last part to make her laugh, he smiled when he saw her smile. "Feeling better ?"

"Yeah." She replied, he smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Alright then, I'll leave some left overs in case you're hungry later. I love you." Said Dan, before heading out of the room and closing the door behind him. Destiny sat up, and went to the computer. She looked back at the closed door, she knew her dad meant well..but there was absolutely no way that Dan Howell ever felt alone, her dad had everything. He was probably saying that to make her feel better, she went to Tumblr and made an account to post her 'Phanfictions, as well as a separate account on Fanfiction. She wanted to try her hand at this Phanfictions...as long as her dads didn't find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so I'm super glad you like this fanfic, because I have plans! Yeah, so enjoy **

* * *

><p><em>Dan wrapped his arms around Phil, his brown eyes looked into Phil's blue ones as his-<em>

"What're you doing?"

Destiny gasped, and immediately shielded the screen from her brother, who was looking at her oddly. His soccer ball under his arm, as he looked at his big sister oddly. The twelve year old bit her lip, and tentatively looked back at the screen before looking to her brother.

"Nothing...what're you doing in my room?" She asked, deciding to change the topic.

"Oh, papa said I could invite my friends over, so stay out of the lounge..and the kitchen because we're going to be hanging out mostly there." Said the seven year old, Destiny lifted an eyebrow as she looked at her little brother who nodded.

"Ok, um...one? you have no power to tell me where I can and can't go in the house, and two? I'm telling...whichever dad is home that you said that." She replied, immediately standing up to go to the office where Phil was editing a gaming video. Zachary immediately rushed in after her.

" Whatever she says is a lie!" Exclaimed Zachary, Phil sighed as he looked to the two children who were immediately in the middle of a shouting match with each other.

"Guys come on, please don't fight...now, someone please explain what's going on and why you're fighting." Said Phil trying to be reasonable...when his kids started going at it again. He sighed in exasperation, before standing up.

"Alright, one at a time, what happened." Said Phil, before motioning to Destiny. "Ladies first."

"Zachary said I'm not allowed in the kitchen or in the lounge because his friends are over." Said Destiny, Zachary immediately looked up at Phil, who turned to his son.

" Well I don't want her there when their here, " He replied, Phil shook his head and sighed.

"Zachary, you can't tell your sister to stay out of places in the house, its her house to. Destiny, what I think your brother was trying to say, was that if you could please not bother him and his friends while their over." Said Phil, Destiny knitted her brow in confusion.

" Why would I even want to?" She asked.

"Actually yeah, why would your sister even bother you or your friends Zach?" Asked Phil, Destiny quietly snuck out of the room, as Phil and Zach had a small talk. She went back to her room, and backspaced until she was left with a blank screen. She didn't feel like writing what she'd written beforehand, she was slightly annoyed with her brother and wasn't in the mood for fluff...angst however.

She pursed her lips and tilted her head to the side, she'd written angst beforehand...albeit it was a Game of Thrones fic, so of course it was bound to be on the angsty side. What to write about though...she thought back to the video papa was editing. Dare she do one of those cliche 'Hater comment hurts feelings of Dan/Phil and the other comforts them' story? It was a Phandom cliche, and incredibly over used. Still..it was a popular storytelling device for a reason. She shrugged and tried her hand at it, finding that the words came out incredibly easier to her. Although she did feel guilty about putting her dad through that...even if it was fictional.

_Phil felt Dan's arms wrap around his waist, as if shielding him from the harsh words that were like stones being thrown against him. He hated seeing Phil this upset...especially by something like this. What right did these people have to talk about the man he loved this way? Phil was incredible, he was creative and endlessly loving..why couldn't these people see that? His brown eyes looked down into Phil's sky blue ones..he'd always loved Phil's blue eyes, unlike most people Phil's eyes had a sort of..glow and warmth to them. Dan had always loved Phil's eyes...Phil looked up into Dan's brown ones before leaning in, as Dan ran a hand through Phil's -_ She didn't want to use the word shiny...gossamer? She shrugged and used it anyway, it sounded nice. Once she was done, she uploaded it and waited for the reviews.

"Des, Lily, Zach! Lunch is ready." Said Dan from the kitchen.

"Not hungry!" She called, as she waited in anticipation and ignored the rumbling of her stomach..she could eat food later. Immediately the preteen perked up, as the views came in and she was excited to see the reviews that popped up.

"Desti you have to eat." Said Dan at the doorway, she sighed and stood up. "I know, but humans need food to live...what were you doing."

"Writing a fanfiction...waiting for reviews..that stuff." She replied with an innocent smile..although admittedly, she felt wierd having just written fanfic about the man standing infront of her. Dan chuckled, and smiled at her.

" Ok, well..you can go back to that after you eat, what fanfiction was it?" He asked curiously. She froze for a second before smiling.

" Uh, Game of Thrones..Dany/ Drogo angst...very angst, much sad." She replied, Dan lifted an eyebrow as she rushed to the kitchen. He shrugged, when Phil went over and wrapped his arms around Dan's waist. Dan smiled and kissed Phil's cheek.

" Afternoon stranger." Said Dan, with a small smile.

"Afternoon to you too." Said Phil with a small chuckle. "The editing's done, just need to export it and we'll have another video up."

"That's good..when was the last time we uploaded, two weeks ago?" Asked Dan, as they went to the kitchen, Phil knitted his brow in slight worry...when was the last time they uploaded a video. He knew he'd missed a liveshow, last weekend because he and Dan had been at Zachary's football game..the last time he uploaded an Amazingphil video was three days ago..they needed to keep better track of their updates.

After lunch, Destiny raced back to her room, and smiled at the reviews that were coming in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so, here is the next chapter of the ' Secret Fanfiction Author' which is full of fluff so yeah, I hope you like it. **

* * *

><p>Destiny watched from around the corner, as her brother and his friends played on the X-Box. They were having a fun time, eating junk food and playing games together...she looked down, feeling incredibly lonely. Why did they have to leave? She wondered, as she turned around to head back to her room. She stopped, when she looked into Lillian's room. Daddy was playing tea party with the five year old, and they were sitting on the floor surrounded by bears with pink teacups on a pink table. Even Lily has someone to play with, she thought bitterly when she turned to the Office. Papa was exporting his latest video, and was pretty busy.<p>

She sighed, and went to her room before getting on the computer. Times like this, she'd get on the phone with one of her friends...but they were all away, and none of them had Skype. She tried to message them on their accounts, but no one answered. She bit her lip, and went to Youtube to watch Philisnotonfire's which calmed her down or make her feel better, when she was younger. Sometimes they still made her feel better..not this time though.

She remembered what Dan said last night, about how he felt the same way she did once and how he knew what she was going through...and honestly she doubted him even more now. Her blue eyes looked at the video of her fathers laughing and having fun, as they sat on Papa's bed answering questions. They looked happy and...honestly, judging by what she saw, there was absolutely no way he knew how she felt.

There was no way he knew what it was like to feel alone and how to not have friends. Sure she knew he had a bully named Charlie, that however was the extent of her knowledge. Other than him Dan had tons of friends, and a great best friend. No way he ever felt alone, ever in his perfect life. She scoffed, and exited out of Youtube, before heading to Fanfiction to write more...thats all there was to do.

She bit her lip, and sighed, as the story that was meant to be fluffy took a darker turn. Still, she went a long with it and wrote on.

" Hey sweetheart,"

She stopped, when Dan knocked on the doorframe, immediately she clicked to another tab and looked up.

" Yeah?" She asked.

" I was going to go get some groceries with Lily, you want to come with?" Asked Dan curiously.

" Uh, no thanks...I have stuff to do." She replied, Dan gently placed a hand on her shoulder and offered a small smile.

" I know how much of a hypocrite this'll make me sound like, but you can't stay here cooped up forever love. " Said Dan, the twelve year old shrugged and looked back at the screen. Dan sighed, and gently ran a hand through her hair. There was something bothering her, he knew there was he opened his mouth to speak when Lily was at the doorway.

" Daddy lets go!" Exclaimed the five year old.

" Coming Lily." Said Dan, before turning back to Destiny. " We'll talk, when I get back ok?"

She nodded as he left with her little sister. She uploaded her story, and smiled as they were saying how her parents were in character, and sure there were a few hate comments but hey she wasn't a stranger to those. She knitted her brows, at one review that caught her attention.

_" Your story was good and in character, but it lacked a few details. Dan isn't a stranger to hate comments, especially since he used to hate himself, so he'd-" _

Immediately Destiny stopped...hate himself? When did her dad ever hate himself? She knew he was a perfectionist when it came to videos, and was really bad when it came to criticizing himself. Hating himself however, was a different matter altogether.

_"Uh...how would you know any of that?" _She typed back.

_" Do your research before you write about a ship, especially since its going to be about real people like Dan and Phil. Trust me, if you look around the internet, you'll find plenty of stuff on them to use. Like for example, this last one you wrote, was about Dan and Phil's first meeting. Phil was dating a guy named Charlie right around that time, at least until Dan stole him away." _

Destiny lifted an eyebrow...she knew of a bully in her dad's life named Charlie, but...no...this couldn't be the same Charlie...could it? Papa never mentioned anything about an ex boyfriend. Curious, she went to the office where Phil was watching an anime on his computer.

" Papa, can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Of course little Lion, what is it?" Asked Phil with a small smile.

" Whose Charlie?" She asked, and Phil stopped for a second. He furrowed hi brow in confusion, wondering which Charlie she was referring to.

" You know Mr. Mcdonnell sweetheart, he was at your birthday l-"

" No not Mr. Mcdonnell...its about the other Charlie, dad's bully Charlie...did you know him?" Asked Destiny, Phil sighed though he wondered how she'd found out about that.

" Yeah, Charlie used to be an old friend of mine...but...well...he did and said somethings, that made us stop being friends. I don't like to talk about him much, especially not infront of Dan." Explained Phil, which brought up more questions in Destiny's head.

" Why not? What did he do?"

It's nothing...I um..I'll tell you when you're older." Said Phil, Destiny turned and walked away making Phil sigh. He and Dan had hid a lot of things from their children. They wanted to tell them when they were older and..well..there were just some things..like Charlie..that were better left unspoken. Still..how did she find out?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so here is the next chapter of A secret fanfiction author, sorry that Ive been absent I've been busy with stuff. So, yeah and a happy thanks giving to you all, I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

><p>Destiny knitted her brow curiously, and looked back at the door..Papa was in the office and daddy was gone with Lillian...they wouldn't know. She bit her lip and turned around to the computer screen. Immediately she went to Youtube, and went to both of her fathers' channels. The twelve year old switched it to show the old videos, and she was astonished to see how young they were. Dad and Papa were really young when they first started...she knew most people were, but still. Then again, they were only five or so years older than her at this time in the videos. Immediately, she clicked on Phil's first video, and she was shocked at just how...northern he sounded.<p>

She smiled at how awkward he was too, and found that a little funny...and a bit endearing. Once the video was over, she watched through all of Phil's old videos. Honestly after watching most of them, and seeing how bizarre and creative they were. She could see why Dad spent three years watching Papa's videos, before actually talking to him. She watched through a lot of them, and while some were incredibly bizarre and a couple were disturbing...one that really caught her eye. Was a video where he actually predicted meeting Dan.

_"It says some guys gonna have a big impact on my life, a knight of ones, an energetic warrior who is quick to love or hate." _

"And your future husband." Said Destiny, with a small giggle. She watched more, until finally coming across the very first Philisnotonfire, and while she knew how he story would eventually end. There was something about seeing Phil's old pre- Dan videos, and then seeing this one. Because this was the start of something great, something wonderful...she smiled as her dads were having fun...then she recalled her feelings from earlier.

She knitted her brow, and stopped the video. Dare she?

The twelve year old looked back, making sure neither parent was around before going on Google. She typed the words 'Dan Howell hate self' Immediately one of the first things that popped up, was a video that was only forty-five seconds long. She bit her lip and clicked.

_"Y'know this is a bit of a strange one to answer in that, y'know I don't know if you think I'm a big headed person. Like I'm really not, like I hate everything about myself. Just ask somebody that knows me, Um.. one thing that I would say is good about me. Is that..I'm nice, y'know I'm just a nice person. I'm kind and friendly, I'm completely non-threatening or intimidating at all whatsoever. I'm the least intimidating person you will ever meet, and y'know I don't say mean things behind people's backs, I don't judge people, I'm just..I'm just nice and friendly which y'know makes me a bit of a loser, and it puts me low on the social hierarchy but...I'm nice." _

The video was over, and Destiny was left stunned.

Was this really how he felt? Did he feel this way even now? Her dad wasn't a loser, and he was more than just a nice friendly person..he was one of the best dads ever. He always told her and her siblings how much he loved them, and made sure they had whatever they needed or wanted, who always gave them big bear hugs and words of encouragement when they were feeling down, who scared away the monsters, and laughed at their jokes no matter how bad, who supported them in everything they did, who was always there for them, who always had time for them, and who protected them. She remembered when she was really little, and she had that bullying problem how he and Papa did everything to make it stop, and...and he wasn't just a great dad he was a great husband too.

Everytime dad and Papa were together they were smiling or laughing, Papa always wrapped his arms around dad and they kissed. They were best friends, and there was so much love everytime they looked at each other. If Papa was tired, Dad took over the cooking and the cleaning, or even the editing. If Papa was sick, Dad was immediately there, and...

and...he was more than nice.

" Desti look we got sweeties! " Exclaimed Lillian at the door happily holding out some candy. Destiny ran out of the room, and hugged Dan tightly.

" Woah, hey sweetheart, " Said Dan with a small chuckle. He knitted his brow, when he noticed she was still hugging him. He gently ran a hand through her hair, and she stopped before sniffing. "Are you ok?"

" Yeah um..I...I missed you...its sill-lly really I m-mean...you just w-went to the st-store, y-you're c-c-coming back." Said Destiny, looking up at him. Her eyes widened in horror, when she realized she was stuttering. Her stuttering usually came up, when she was really, really upset or nervous... This was bad..what if he found out? She let Dan go and ran to her room, and jumped on the bed.

"What was that about?" Asked Phil as he came from the office.

" I dunno...I'll go tlk to her, make sure the sweet monsters don't get the junk food will you love?" Said Dan, motioning to Lillian, Zachary and the other seven year old boys eyeing the sweets and junk food Dan brought. Phil chuckled in response.

"I make no promises, infact I might just sit down and eat it with them." Said Phil, winking at the kids, whose eyes lit up. Dan lifted an eyebrow, making Phil chuckle as he kissed Dan.

" Kidding, go on love." Said Phil, Dan smiled and kissed Phil back before heading to talk to Destiny. Phil turned to the other kids and smiled softly.

" Forbidden sweets?" He asked, they gasped and rushed towards Phil. Phil, smiled and handed them some sweets in secret, whilst looking up at the door..he hoped it wasn't anything too serious or bad...while Destiny and Zach were closer with him, and Lillian was closer with Dan. In times of comfort, it was the opposite, with Zach and esti preferring Dan and Lily preffering Phil.

"Des...love, what." Dan immediately stopped, when he saw the video on the screen that Destiny forgot to turn off. His skin went pale, and he turned to the twelve year old on the bed.

" Sweetheart...where did you find that?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so sorry for leaving you with that cliffhanger but in the words of Laura Hollis 'sometimes a girl has to make her own drama' but yeah, so anyway Happy Thanksgiving and if you don't celebrate Thanksgiving then have a wonderful day. **

* * *

><p>"Um..I-I w-was l-l-l-ooking through y-your videos and..and I-I saw it." She replied, hoping he'd buy it..it wasn't technically a lie really. Dan sighed, and turned off the monitor before sitting on the bed, Destiny immediately hugged him tightly. Dan wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace, before kissing the top of her head.<p>

" Do you still feel that way?" She asked, worry in her blue eyes.

"No love, " Said Dan reassuringly as he ran a hand through her hair. " At that time, I was going through a bad time in my life...I was having problems and..well..its hard to explain but, basically...I did hate myself at one point, but I don't anymore. Phil helped me...thats one of the many reasons I love him, because he saved me from that dark place I was in. "

Destiny nodded, and looked up at him in determination.

"Good, because you're the best dad ever, and..and we all love you an awful lot, and we don't want you to feel that way ever again." Said Destiny, before nodding. Dan felt his heart melt at that, he smiled and kissed the top of her head again.

"Oh sweetheart, don't worry...I haven't felt that way in a long time, and I'm definitely not going to start now. Thats why Papa and I, have always tried to be there for you and your brother and sister. So that you never feel the way I did...speaking of which though, have you been feeling ok?" He asked, his tone switching to one of worry and concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Said Destiny, though Dan didn't buy it for a second. He sighed and shook his head in response.

" Sweetheart, you know that you can tell papa and I anything, especially if something is bothering you. I know you feel lonely, but that doesn't mean its ok to stay cooped up in your room. Spend time with Lily, or Papa and I are more than happy to spend time with you. I just don't want you being left alone." He replied, she nodded and laid down on her bed which meant the discussion was over. He sighed, and exited to go to the kitchen where Phil was getting started on dinner. Zachary's friends having left with their parents a few seconds ago.

" Everything alright?" Asked Phil worriedly.

" She found out about...when I used to hate myself and she was worried I still felt like that. " Said Dan, " I told her I didn't, and that we didn't want her to be alone...I'm worried Phil, she's lonely and cooped up in her room and we both know that its not always the best."

"Dan, she's fine...yes I'll admit she's lonely, maybe we could take her to the park or enroll her in a program over the summer. There is something else though." Said Phil, Dan immediately looked at Phil curiously. " Before, she was asking me questions about...Charlie...and about him being my ex boyfriend"

Dan's jaw dropped slightly, he and Phil hadn't talked to Charlie in years. Ever since the incident all those years back, where he'd almost killed Dan neither of them had ever contacted him. The video was one thing, but how could she have known that? Phil's relationship with Charlie wasn't exactly well known, outside of people who were friends and people in the Phandom who dug into their past.

"Phil...maybe its time, we come clean and told her the truth about..a lot of the things in our relationship." Said Dan, he and Phil loved their children dearly..but there were certain things they didn't share with their children. Mainly because they felt that, they wouldn't understand like with Charlie or Dan's past issues. Still, if Destiny was finding out about them anyway then clearly they had to start being honest.

" I don't know bear, I mean she's still too young to understand." Said Phil, he loved his children, but honestly he wanted to wait until they could fully understand certain things, before telling them anything.

Destiny leaned against the wall, listening into their conversation. To young to understand what? Just what were they hiding she wondered? The twelve year old bit her lip and returned to her room..whatever it was. Clearly papa didn't trust them enough to tell. Which meant she had to figure it out for herself. She went back to her room and went onto the computer.

Deciding to write a fanfiction whilst she stewed. Why were her parents hiding things from her, she was old enough to understand, she could handle it. After all she handled it fine when she found out about her father's past self loathing..well..technically she'd been incredibly worried but still. She could handle it, there was no need for lying. After submitting her fiction she looked at what she'd written having not been paying attention. It was about Dan having finished that Vyou answer and Phil cmforting him...she bit her lip and submitted it.

She was jus grateful that dad didn't feel like that anymore..but there was something else.

Why had her father reacted that way when the topic of Charlie came up? Who was this charlie? Well..she'd snooped about Dan hating himself, so why not try to figure out who this charlie was. She went to google, and entered in Amazingphil immediately the third search was Amazingphil Charlieskies


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so yes stuff did go down between Charlie and Dan and Phil, as we all know both in the fic and IRL, and after extensive research I have done my best to categorize. Alos, guess whose coming? Yup, I think most of you know, oh and if you don't read 'Another Makes Four' then you probably don't know that I am now calling you guys Pastries thats how it is.**

* * *

><p>She read all there was, the old tweets and how they started friendly but over time seemed to be more and more condescending. She also read, how he'd had a boyfriend right around the time he and papa broke up..only to break the boyfriend's nose by punching him in the face after a breakup they had. He was younger than Papa, she'd expected that..but she hadn't expected him to be a year younger than dad. Immediately she did the math, if dad met Papa when Papa was seventeen or eighteen, but he dated Charlie at the time. That put Charlie at seventeen or sixteen right around the time. Wasn't that wrong? Did Papa know? Did Charlie? Did Dad? Did anybody know? She knitted her brows and read more. About how right around the time of the tweets, Papa had a restraining order taken against him...then another one. What had Charlie done that Papa wanted two restraining orders against him?<p>

She bit her lip, and wondered...she sighed, and got up once her parents called her for dinner. The twelve year old went over, and she stopped slightly as Dan laughed while Phil was whispering something to him.

"Phil, stop not right now, wait until later, stop." Said Dan with a small chuckle as Phil had his arms around his waist and went from whispering to kissing his neck repeatedly. He chuckled, and kissed Phil back. She gave a small half smile, she was still curious about who Charlie was but, she was glad that her parents had found each other. Dan noticed that Destiny was there and stopped.

"Hey sweetheart, dinner's just about done why don't you set the table please." Said Dan, she nodded and went to do so, to see Lillian coloring in her books..and on the tablecloth.

"Lily no thats bad!" Exclaimed Destiny, immediately taking the crayon from her sister's hand. Lillian immediately started crying, causing Dan and Phil to go over.

" What happened?" Asked Phil, as Lillian reached for him. He picked her up, and she clung to him before pointing at Destiny.

"Desty is mean!" Exclaimed the five year old.

"I'm not mean, she was drawing on the table cloth so I took her crayon away." Replied Destiny, Dan gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sweetheart, there was a nicer way you could've gotten her to stop like asking her not to or even getting us, you may be older but it is not your job to punish your younger siblings." Said Dan, Destiny sighed and looked away. Phil, turned to the two year old hiccuping and sniffling. He gently brushed some of her hair back comfortingly.

" And you little one, please don't draw on tablecloths ok? only draw and color on paper." Said Phil gently, Lillian nodded and hugged Phil who lightly rubbed her back. "There there sweetheart, no more tears now. "

"This is why I want a brother." Said Zachary, who looked away when Dan and Phil gave him a small look. Destiny went back to setting the table, while Phil set Lillian back down where she was sitting. Dan headed back to the kitchen to get the food, while Zachary sat down next to Lillian who got he crayon Destiny had previously taken away and handed it back to his little sister. She immediately smiled and giggled, Phil smiled though he saw that Destiny was looking a bit down or pensive.

"Are you alright love?" Asked Phil.

" Yeah...papa..you know how you mentioned Charlie...your old friend..was he your ex boyfriend? "She asked, at the doorway Dan tensed up as he went over and served the food whilst Phil sat up straighter.

"He was but I don't like talking about him, and besides I said I'd tell you when you're older." Said Phil, Dan bit his lip as he sat down and cleared his throat to change the subject. Though Destiny kept pushing, as she was honestly tired with that response.

"You always say that, 'oh I'll tell you when you're older' 'You'll understand when you're older', 'I'll explain everything when you're older' every year you say that, and every year you never do. I'm older now, I'll be thirteen in nine months how much older do I have to be?" She asked, her face turning slightly red. Phil sighed, and tried his best to remain calm.

" Sweetheart, I know you want to know things but in this household your dad and I make the rules. And we say not yet, so not yet. "

" Why? I can handle it! I can handle knowing a lot of the things you haven't said,like how dad hated himself or even about your ex boyfriend, who was a teenager when you were dating." She exclaimed, and immediately the room fell silent, Dan immediately stood up.

"Young lady, go to your room right now." Said Dan sternly, she immediately got up and stomped to her room slamming the door. Dan sighed, and went over to Phil, who was sitting there shocked. He'd honestly never expected that, never did he think that his daughter would blow up at him like that...maybe Dan was right, he looked up as Dan hugged him and lightly ran a hand through his hair.

"Um..dad...papa." Said Zachary, he and Lillian sat there very confused.


	7. Chapter 7

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey Pastries, so I know its been a while, but here we are with the new chapter of 'the secret phanfiction author, and guess who makes an appearance in this chapter? Also, I have exciting news! It is however, a surprise Xd**

* * *

><p>Destiny flopped down on her bed, realizing what she'd done. She couldn't believe she'd exploded like that, but..it was true, she was tired of hearing those words. From the age of five years old, those five words had been repeated over and over and over. She was just so tired of hearing them, she didn't need gory details but a simple explanation would've been nice. Did they really think that little of her? Did they really think she was that incapable of understanding anything? Honestly, she understood plenty. She loved her parents, but sometimes she felt so...so...resentful, for them treating her like a kid.<p>

She heard the door behind her open. Dad was lecturing her, about how much papa cared, and how she'd hurt his feelings...she knew that, she remembered the sad look on his face. Her chest ached in guilt, when she remembered...but he deserved it, said a voice in the back of his mind. He deserved it for keeping those secrets, for treating her like a kid, She shook her head, and this only caused Dan to ask more questions. Her face was growing hot, and her eyes were stinging...she got it..she understood..she wanted him to get out of her room now. He didn't understand her...he didn't understand anything.

Dan sighed softly, he went over and sat on the bed. He reached to put a hand on her shoulder, when she recoiled away from him. Dan blinked a few times in surprise, what had happened today? First the video, then this and...he was honestly starting to get really worried. Especially when he saw a few tears roll down her face, he sighed once more, and went to put a hand on her shoulder when she recoiled again.

"You don't understand...not at all, you don't know what its like to have your only friends leave you alone, you don't know what its like to have your parents keeping secrets from you, you don't know what its like to be treated like a child whose too stupid to understand anything. You don't understand anything at all...you say you do, but you don't really." She retorted, the tears streaming down her face. Her chest ached and her head hurt, but this was years of resentment and anger unleashing itself. " J-just go, I hate you!"

Dan was left dumbfounded, immediately he stood up and he felt his heart sink..he couldn't believe that his daughter said she hated him.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but as long as you're under this roof you will treat us with respect. Believe it or not, I do know how that feels and though you may think you understand you really don't. There is a reason, we've kept what we have from you and your siblings...you're grounded, for the next two weeks you are not allowed out of this room." Said Dan, before closing the door behind him. Destiny sniffed and hugged her pillow. Her eyes widened in horror, when she realized what she'd said...what had she done? She'd told her dad that she hated him, she'd hurt papa...the twelve year old sniffed and looked at her hands. She was the bad one, she'd hurt their feelings and made them sad. She looked out her window, maybe if she left they'd be happier. Immediately she got a bag, packed up her laptop, clothes, and a bottle of water.

She gasped, when Lily opened the door.

"Desti, why were you and daddy yelling?" Asked Lillian curiously.

" because I was bad, now get out of my room." She replied, going to the door and closing it. Lillian opened the door a tiny crack, when she saw Destiny crawl out the window.

Dan went to the lounge, where Phil was now sitting there. He sat down next to him, and hugged Phil tightly who immediately hugged him as he told Phil what had happened.

"We failed as parents," Said Dan softly, when Lillian ran out of the hall towards them.

"Desti went out the window." Said the five year old, and immediately Dan and Phil were left speechless.

Destiny sighed, as she walked down the street with cars zooming by with her backpack slung over her shoulder. This was better, this way everyone would be happier...she looked up, when she bumped into someone.

" Oh sorry I wasn't looking were I was going." Said Destiny, when she realized just who it is that was standing before her. "Charlie?"

"Sorry um, do I know you?" Asked Charlie curiously.

" Yes..no..no um, you know my dad..well..both of them really, um..my name is Destiny, Destiny Howell-Lester." She replied, Charlie's eyes widened slightly. He remembered her, though the last time he saw her she was just a baby. She looked so much like Phil, especially those eyes that were definitely Phil's..but he could see some Dan in her as well. He smiled softly, at least she took after the good parent.

" Hey, so um..what're you doing here?" He asked.

"I...ran away...I said some things I shouldn't have and -"

"You think that if you leave it will make everything better. Honey, its not..this is going to hurt them even more...Phil loves you, a lot..I'm sure Dan does too...you should go back, because I'm sure their really worried about you." Said Charlie, she sighed softly.

"Really?"

He smiled and nodded, he didn't want Phil to be worried and depressed should anything happen to her, and sure he hated Dan but..she was Phil's daughter too. After offering to walk her home, she told him everything that had happened. Charlie lifted an eyebrow, he knew that Dan and Phil were experts at hiding this..but well this was something else. Still, why not use the kid to get back at Dan. After all, from what she was saying, it seemed like they didn't have a good relationship anyway.

"Well for one thing, my relationship with Phil wasn't..."He stopped and realized she was twelve and probably didn't know about sex yet. "The only thing we did, was hug and kiss, or cuddle and hold hands, we didn't go beyond that."

She breathed a sigh of relief, making him chuckle.

"What about the tweets you sent my dad?" She asked curiously.

" Don't tell your dad or Dan that I told you this, but honestly Dan isn't as innocent as he portrays himself as. He's temperamental, and doesn't appreciate what he has..he thinks he's better than everyone else, and only cares about himself. Honestly, he never loved Phil in the beginning...he was only using him for money really. Then when it got too hard, he started hiding his relationship. He likes to use people, then abandon them when he's done with them." Said Charlie, Destiny knitted her brow..that didn't sound anything like her dad. Not at all. "You don't believe me..thats fine, but it is true. I mean, he's hidden stuff from you before."

She went to the street, and saw Dan but when she looked back Charlie wasn't there. She gasped, as Dan enveloped her in a tight hug, she immediately hugged him back,

"What were you thinking?" Asked Dan trying to catch his breath.

"I thought everything would be better..I don't hate you daddy, and I'm sorry for what I said..I didn't mean to hurt yours and papa's feelings, I didn't mean it honest." Said Destiny hugging Dan, who sighed.

"I know..I know...just please don't ever, ever do that again." Said Dan, she nodded and they headed home. Honestly, she doubted what Charlie said was true.


	8. Chapter 8

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey Pastries, so,I know its been awhile since I've updated this story so yeah here is the nex update which I hope you like and yeah enjoy **

* * *

><p>Destiny looked back to see that Charlie wasn't there anymore, which unnerved her slightly. She looked up at Dan, and remembered what Charlie had said...still...this was her dad. Surely Charlie was just lying right? She'd read this tale numerous times in fanfictions, and seen this in somethings like Game of Thrones and Harry Potter where the one who loved one parent only cared for that child because of said parent, who hated the other parent to the point they would let them die. She felt her stomach rumble and hoped that it wasn't bad.<p>

"Something wrong?You seem really quiet." Said Dan, she shook her head and looked up at him. She could see the worry in his brown eyes, and it made her think. Surely Charlie wasn't right, she shook her head and leaned against him. Maybe Charlie said it because he still hated dad...but who could hate him she wondered? Once they entered the house, Phil immediately wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh my gosh, sweetheart are you alright? Did something happen don't you ever and I mean ever do that again." Said Phil, hugging her tightly, she could feel her papa's heart beating fast. She hugged him back and nodded.

"Ok papa." She replied, "I'm sorry I said that stuff papa, I didn't mean it really."

Phil sighed, when he heard her voice crack slightly. He hugged her tightly, and sighed as he ran a hand through her dark hair grateful that everything was ok and that she was alright. She let go and went to her room. She listened through the crack in the door as Dan told Phil what had happened. She sighed and laid down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling wondering what Charlie meant by that. She knew that daddy and Papa had their secrets but...well...no..daddy was good...daddy was kind...daddy...daddy wasn't at all like what Charlie said. He wasn't a liar...she remembered those tweets...still. She laid on her side and pretended to be asleep incase they came in.

Over the next two weeks, Destiny was quite bored, not being allowed to the computer or go on her phone..honestly she didn't know what was more boring. Finally one day, her boredom reached its peak, and she began exploring throughout the house searching for what? She didn't know, but maybe it would be something. She was in the attic looking through boxes, when she came upon an old photo album.

She knitted her brow and sat down against one of the boxes, she smiled as she saw Papa with a bunch of his friends from uni. There was one in particular, who showed up the most often, and who she didn't recognize. She recognized Uncle PJ, Aunt Bryony. Uncle Wirrow, Uncle Chris, Aunt Sophie and Aunt Molly, even Charlie was in some of these...but she didn't know who this person was. She chalked it up to one of those secrets her parents had...though she noticed that after a certain point he stopped showing up altogether. Then under one of the pictures, she saw in papa's and writing were the words 'R.I.P'

and then she knew

She sniffed and wiped her eyes that were getting red, before flipping through a few more pages. She stopped, and smiled as her dad made an appearance. There were various pictures of intimate moments they shared, like spending time at the old 'Eye of Manchester', them having fun in the snow, a few where they were just messing around and making silly faces, one where they were in costume and another where they had the cat whiskers on, she looked up as papa came.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" He asked curiously.

" Bored, who is he?" She asked curiously, flipping back to the guy as Phil sat next to her.

"An old friend of mine, he got into an accident and...well...I never saw him again." He replied, she cuddled up to him and he sighed. Smiling softly as they looked through all the photos, when she noticed in one of the Halloween ones, dad looked like he'd just been done crying.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Well, some old friends decided to play a prank on Dan, one thing you don't know, your dad is afraid of the dark and dark forests." Said Phil, when Destiny looked up shocked.

"I thought grown ups don't get scared." She replied, Phil shook his head.

" All grownups get scared, just like kids do. Anyway, we were at this party and there was this one room with a walk in closet that had a light switch on the outside. I wasn't paying attention, but Dan told me everything later. They'd pushed him in there, locked the door and turned off the light which was scary enough but there had been someone in there that scared him more...he was really upset later. Everyone thought it was funny at the time, and its not something your dad likes to talk about so...don't tell him I told you." Said Phil, Destiny sighed.

"Did they hate him?" She asked remembering Charlie.

"No, they thought they were just having fun, albeit in a very mean way." Said Phil, she nodded when they saw Dan pop up from the door.

"Phil, I told you to get her for lunch, not stay here." Said Dan with a small chuckle. Phil and Destiny looked at each other knowingly, before immediately glomping Dan who knitted his brow in confusion.

"Um, hi." Said Dan with a small chuckle.

"I love you daddy." Said Destiny, giving Dan a small kiss on the cheek before heading off.

"Did something happen?" Asked Dan turning to Phil, who shrugged his shoulders.


	9. Chapter 9

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey Pastries, so here is the next installment of the secret phanfiction author, which I hope you guys like XD also some slight spoilers for the sequel to Another Makes Four but its not that big. **

* * *

><p>Lunch, was pretty normal with Zachary going on about how his friends were inviting him to spend the night at their house, and with her dads telling him the rules. Honestly though, at this point, Destiny just learned how to tune him out, she was thinking about what other type of phanfictions to write once she got back on. Over the past two weeks, these ideas were popping up in her head and multiplying getting bigger and bigger. Then there was also the whole thing with Charlie, she looked up as Phil snapped his fingers infront of her face. She looked up at him curiously. '<p>

"There she is, sweetheart your father and I have something to tell you." Said Phil, with a small chuckle. Destiny looked up at him and Dan curiously.

"Tell me what?" She asked curiously,

'Well, because you've shown good behaviour your father and I are ungrounding you and you can have your internet and mobile priviledges back." Said Dan, Destiny squeed and jumped out of her seat. She hugged Phil tightly, and kissed his cheek thanking him repeatedly making him and Dan chuckle. She went over to Dan and hugged him as well, Dan chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"You're welcome sweetheart." Said Dan, when she rushed back to her room. Zachary looked up at his fathers.

"When can I have a mobile?" He asked curiously.

"When you're twelve, in the meantime lets go pack up the things you want to take to your friends's house. Better to do it now, than later." Said Phil, Zachary smiled and ran to his room, with Phil walking after him. Lilian giggled, and looked up at Dan who picked her up, and brushed some of her hair from her face. She smiled and laughed as he tickled her.

" What do you want to do love?" Asked Dan, the five year old placed a finger to her lips and looked around before looking at Dan.

" I want to see Dil." She replied making him chuckle again, It appeared that the three children, each had their own series of videos they enjoyed. Destiny liked the Philisnotonfires, Zachary liked the 'Spooky Week's' that Dan and Phil did every week leading up to Halloween, and Lilian liked to watch them play the Sims. It was kind of cute really.

" Ok then, lets get you to the office so you can watch Dil, do you want some banana slices and milk?" He asked, she immediately smiled and nodded. "Ok, I'll get you your snack in a minute."

Dan set her own in the office, and pulled up the playlist of him and Phil playing the Sims, so she could enjoy. He then, went to the kitchen and chopped up a few bananas, as well as pouring some milk into her sippy cup when the doorbell rang. Dan knitted his brow, as he went to the door, expecting it to be one of his son's friends, when he opened the door he didn't see anyone. Just a note on the ground, he picked it up and inspected it. It was just a plain old envelope, for him. He felt a familiar, pain in his gut. Honestly, after everything with Charlie, Leo, and Richard...especially Richard. A shiver crawled up his spine, when he recalled him in particular after what happened with him he was done with mysterious letters.

He placed it in the trash, before taking the snack to the office where Lilian was laughing as Dil and Erica were fighting on the screen. Dan smiled and set down the bowl and the cup.

" Having fun?" He asked, she smiled and nodded.

"Yeah." Said Lilian with a small smile, as she bounced on the chair. He chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

" I'm glad, I love you and I'll be in the lounge if you need me." Said Dan, before heading over to Zachary's room where Phil was holding up two pajamas. Zachary, was standing there scrutinizing both of them. One was a blue shirt with pikachu on it and matching blue pants with pokeballs on it, the other was a lighter blue but it was Adventure time themed instead.

" Ok, so which one do you want Pokemon or Adventure Time?" Asked Phil.

" I dunno their both cool...can't I have both?" Asked Zachary, looking up at Phil, who chuckled.

"No, you can only have one." Said Phil with a small smile, Dan smiled and left them to their choosing before going to Destiny's room to see her on a fanfiction website typing away like there was no tomorrow. He chuckled, immediately making her stop. She gasped, and look back.

"Sorry, you were typing awfully fast there." Said Dan, she smiled innocently.

"Just a story I was thinking about." Replied Destiny, still smiling. She just hoped he didn't ask to read it because that would be really awkward, he smiled and nodded.

"Alright then, I'll be in the lounge if you need me and remember to keep the door open." Said Dan, she smiled and nodded when he headed out. She smiled and continued with the story, before posting it. It was just a fluffy one shot that involved her dads cuddling, nothing too fancy..although she did have to explain where she'd been for the past two weeks. She looked through, and read more fanfiction so far she liked the fluff..although she wasn't so sure about this 'omega verse.'

Honestly it was kind of weird, and she was sure sthey got the idea from Alpha and Omega and tweaked it or something. Still, it was creative and she did like a few of the stories...even if a lot of them were kind of...M rated. Then she saw a few in another tab that were infamous fics like the Hat Fic, the Chair Fic, the Skin Fic and fic s like that. She knitted her brow wondering what they were about. She shrugged and decided to start with the Hat Fic.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey Pastries! So, I am here today with another chapter of the secret Phanfiction author, and yeah I hope you like it, also I really don't recommend you read the fanfics mentioned here because they are bad. I haven't read Rainbow Factory, Crapplejack, Scissors Twilight, , Hogwarts Exposed, Back to the Frollo, TheSkin Fic, The Chair Fic, or The Rose Potter series however I have read cupcakes, Lil Miss Rarity, the Hat Fic, and I tried to read My immortal but I couldn't make it past chapter one...yeah bad fanfics are my morbid curiosity.**

* * *

><p>Destiny's mouth was open as she read the last line of the 'Hat Fic'<p>

"_And every month we buy a hamster"_

She sat there at her desk, what was she supposed to think or feel after that? It was..oh god..she would never look at hats the same way ever again. Was..was this a joke or had someone actually thought this was a good, legitimate fanfic that needed to be shared with the world. Seriously though, Destiny had read her fair share of gore fics a couple of those My Little Pony gore fics (Cupcakes, Rainbow Factory, Lil Miss Rarity, etc.), Hogwarts Exposed, and all kinds of bad Mary Sue Fanfiction, but the Hat Fic was...was it was actually on par with Cupcakes. The thing was, while the other bad fics gave her nightmares and she couldn't eat cupcakes for weeks those involved fake characters. This one was about her parents...doing...and then the poor hamster...and that hat... She turned off her computer, and walked outside to the lounge where she immediately curled up nest to Dan and gripped his arm tightly. Her eyes still wide, and frightened from what she'd just read.

"Are you ok sweetheart?" Asked Dan.

"I read a really bad fanfic." She replied in a small voice, Dan knitted his brows curiously.

" Sweetheart, I told you not to read anymore of those bad fanfics their not good for you." Said Dan, gently running a hand through her hair. It was true that he and Phil allowed Destiny to go on fanfiction sites and read her fill. Sometimes the fanfics she read had a tendency to give her nightmares, and the next day she'd be recounting to them a horrible fanfic she read. The last time something like this happened, she refused to have cupcakes for five weeks, and Zachary enjoyed eating them infront of her. Still, she rarely looked this traumatized.

" Th-this one was d-d-ddifferent." She replied, looking up at him. Dan set the laptop on the table and wrapped his arms around her in a protective hug.

" What happened love?" Asked Dan softly, as she sniffed.

" It...it was ab-bout...y-you and papa." Replied Destiny, Dan lifted an eyebrow he was kind of shocked then again with all the phanfiction out there he was surprised she hadn't discovered it sooner. Still, while he knew that his fans wrote some freaky stuff, none of it was enough to frighten a twelve year old. He thought back to phanfictions he'd read, when he recalled the really, really infamous ones.

"What was it called?" Asked Dan curiously.

"Th-th-the Hat F-Fic." Said Destiny, Dan nodded knowing which one now. He gently kissed the top of her head and ran a hand through her hair.

"Oh my poor baby," Said Dan gently. "Its alright, its just a fanfic and it never happened nor will it ever happen. Alright?"

She nodded and snuggled to Dan's side, as she looked down realizing her secret of reading phanfics was out of the bag...at least he still didn't know about her writing them...that would've been an awkward conversation to have.

"You've been reading phanfiction?" Asked Dan, trying to change the subject to take her mind off of it, Destiny blushed and nodded.

"Its interesting..what the fans write about you and papa. Kind of sad, but some are happy too...thats how I found out about how you...how you used to feel. And about Charlie." She replied, "Do you think its weird...that they write it?"

"Not really, I always thought that fanfiction was a great creative hobby, and while there are a few fanfics that make me question their sanity, I do like reading it from time to time." Said Dan, with a small smirk, Immediately Destiny looked up at Dan startled.

"Wait, you read fanfiction about you and papa?" She asked, he chuckled at her reaction and nodded.

" Yeah, Phil and I read fanfictions from time to time, Phil complains though that whenever he reads one he somehow always dies in it. Other than that though, we like reading it. I even have a secret account, on some sites where I read fanfic especially on Tumblr." He replied, and her face went pale...wondering if he ever read her fanfics. She smiled and giggled, trying not to show how nervous she was. When what Charlie said popped up.

"Do you like your fans?" Asked Destiny.

"Of course I do, I think their creative people and sure there are times when they drive your father and I bonkers but we do like them. " Said Dan, she nodded and leaned her head against him. When she looked at the laptop.

" What were you doing?"

"Editing a video, you want to stay here for a bit?" He asked, she nodded as he got the laptop and continued to edit. When Zachary came bounding out with a backpack, and went over to the couch. Dan smiled and kissed his son's forehead, before looking up at Phil who kissed his lips, Dan smiled and kissed back stopping when Zachary giggled.

" Have fun, and be good ok? Don't stay up too late, I love you"Said Dan, setting the laptop down and hugging Zachary who smiled and nodded as he hugged Dan bacl. Destiny smiled softly, Charlie was wrong. Her dad did care about his fans, and he was good and not at all what he said at all. As her dad turned to talk to papa she went to the kitchen. When she saw something sticking out of the trash.


	11. Chapter 11

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey Pastries, so here we are with more of 'the secret phanfiction author' and again there are spoilers for the sequel to 'another makes four but their not much...ish..anyway, I hope you like it and yeah. **

* * *

><p>Destiny went over and picked up the letter..it was a normal envelope, that had her dad's name written on it. Instantly, she bit her lip and remembered what happened two years ago. Dr. Richard, was someone who liked daddy a lot and who wrote daddy letters all the time, and called the house to the point papa had to change the phone number several times. He used to also drive by hers and Zachary's school a lot, or the house. She wondered if it was him again...no...daddy said he was gone. So it had to be true right? She pocketed, the note and went back to her room.<p>

She closed the door, and read the note.

_' Dear Dan, _

_Its been awhile since we've seen each other, how's Phil and Destiny doing? She looks an awful lot like Phil now, you haven't changed one bit, you're still the same bastard I've always known. I bet you're still being a burden on Phil aren't you...still ruining his life and wasting his time, honestly everyone would be much better off without you...well...they won't have to deal with you for long - Anon'_

The twelve year old furrowed her brow...that didn't sound like Richard, that was more of a threatening hate mail than a love letter. While she was relieved, she was also very scared and worried. She wondered who would write it...Leo?...Charlie? She read the letter again, and after reading Charlie's tweets and from the conversation they'd had before she was starting to think it was him. Destiny gasped, as her computer pinged meaning she'd gotten a new IM, she went over and saw she'd gotten a message from Charlie...which creeped her out.

_'Hey, so you haven't been on from the looks of your social media...you ok?"_

"My dads grounded me for sneaking off." She wrote, "Hey quick question..did you send a letter?"

_"No, I haven't...why"_

Destiny sighed and looked at the letter...it was a longshot but, Charlie had been fairly nice to her so..maybe he would tell her the truth. Immediately she explained everything, about Leo...about Richard...about the fanfictions and about how she found out about him and how her dad used to hate himself. She didn't know why, but everything was just coming out all at once. Maybe this was her way of venting, maybe this wasn't the best idea but..he was her friend..at least she thought he was.

_"I remember that, we were friends around that time...see, Dan didn't have the highest self esteem in the world..not sure if he still does or not. He hated a lot abut himself..everything really. I guess it was all the pressure he was under at the time, sounds like you and your family have had it pretty rough, Don't worry though I'm a cool guy. I'd never hurt you :) ' _

"Really?"

_"Yeah, I'd like to read some of your fanfics..if thats ok." _

Destiny smiled, maybe she was right. Maybe Charlie was a genuinely nice guy, and a good friend...so was it Leo then? She looked at the letter in confusion, if it was then why didn't he mention Zachary? Lilian she could understand, he'd been out of their lives by the time she came along...but her dad was pregnant with Zachary at that time. She placed the letter in the envelope, and into a drawer. That would wait for later.

'Sure, heres a link...just dont think im too weird XC'

_'Dont worry, I'm sure their fine :)' _

She smiled, and closed the window, as he signed out. She went to the lounge, and saw that Lilian was there now, and Dan was back to editing. She thought back to the letter...wondering what they meant and that it didn't mean what she thought it did. She almost lost him once and did't want to go through that again, Lilian looked at the screen, and she knitted her brow and looked up at Dan who chuckled at her expression.

"Hey, when you have a tumblr, and you have a blog of stuff you like you'll understand. Its all part of the aesthetic." He teased, lightly poking her nose. She shook her head when Phil returned.

"What is?" He asked.

"Our daughter does not approve of my blog apparantly." Said Dan, with a small chuckle, Phil smiled and ruffled Lilian's hair. Destiny turned and walked away, befoe she could hear anymore. She also wondered why Dan was going through...that period. What was wrong, he had...at the time, a life most people dreamed of...she was just glad he didn't feel that way anymore. She went back to writing, when she get a message back from Charlie

_'Their good, a few typos here and there but good. I didn't know you watched all of that anime though...I also didn't think you shipped Destiel still'_

'Their love is meant to be, he raised Dean from perdition and is his guardian angel, season 7 was pretty much about how much Dean missed and needed Castiel the subtext is right there for all to see'

_'Lol, just like your dad...he thought the same thing about his OTPs, so do you have any other ideas?'_

'I dunno, kind of nervous after my dad said he reads Phanfiction'

_'Dan or Phil?'_

'Dan =Dad, Phil = Papa' She replied, people were usually confused about which dad she was reffering to until she old them that.

_' Meh, who cares what he thinks. I mean, as long as you're not too obvious he'll never know. I'll even help you..if you want, I mean I'm sure he won't mind if you keep this one secret from him. What eith all of the other stuff he did, besides __what Dan doesn't know won't hurt him right? Sleep on it, and tell me_


End file.
